Fabrics of Destiny rough drafts
Chapter 6: Into the Nightmare Realm The remaining two emperors just watched as their proud Citadel collapsed into the Ocean “Meddling Humans, They must pay” The child one said putting on a impish voice. “In Due Time, when we release the Divine One, Then their fates will be decided.” The tallest one said without a hint of emotion. “But what about our brother?” the child emperor said “It matters not as long as we complete our mission” The Tallest emperor said turning his back to the globe screen. The child Emperor just looked shocked but shrugged and began to walk toward the Tallest, taking one more glance back at the churning sea and rising smoke, and then followed him out. The group all wounded and tired walked along the ice silent, mourning the death of their friend especially Bill who stood away from the group and walked in silence head down. Dentface walked ahead of them until he smacked face first into a invisible barrier, “Arghhh!!!! My nose” he said clutching it and staggering back from the force of the impact. The rest crowded around and touched the barrier “We must be at the edge of this dimension” Law explained. “So how do we get out?” Squirto said looking frantically around “There’s no exits” as if on cue a earthquake shook the area and out of the ice came a huge doorway that glowed immensely “You were saying?” Richard said chuckling. Bill finally caught up with them and looked up sadness written all along his face but he stared at the door in wonder. “So do we go through it?” Squirto said “What do you think Genius” Richard said “I’m detecting some sarcasm Goldv” Squirto replied “Really?” He stated sarcastically. “Come on you whales! Its better then being in this icy wasteland” Law said rolling his eyes. They all then went through the door in a blinding flash of light. The white light turned to darkish red and finally the group could see but a hellish vision appeared before them. “Guys we have entered the realm of death” Bill said stepping forward. They looked across at the nightmarish world, below them was a endless river of lava, coming out were geysers of fire, up in the sky was a ceiling covered by smoke with stalactites jutting down from above, Volcanoes lined the horizon all erupting and lava flowing down their sides. In one corner was a shrouded greenish area where they could just make out the forms of spirits and ghosts hovering above and around. “The Nightmare Realm” Law said stepping forward as well. “This place is like a dark twisted version of Davy Jones Locker” Richard said scanning the area just as a lava geyser shot up from below, making him fall back from shock. “What do we do now I kind of prefer the Icy realm” Squirto said knees shaking. He turned around but the door had vanished “Damn I hate when that happens” Squirto said a hint of irony in his voice. “What do we do now?” Law said looking around then he eyed something, masts of ships” Guys look” he said pointing in that direction “That must be the shop graveyard” Bill said looking in that direction. “maybe my ship is there” Law said eagerly. “Only one way to find out” Richard said, they looked his direction and found him already down a path to a rock bridge over the lava river. “Well? 're you sausages coming?” Richard said smirking. “Follow the Batvane” he said heading down the path. The others just shrugged and followed. They went across the bridge as it crumbled behind them “Guess there is no going back” Squirto said obviously. The others just rolled their eyes and continued. They journeyed across rises and falls of rock path over volcanoes under them and finally came to a jungle “Trees?” Law said astonished “How can they survive in this heat” he said touching one, it instantly disintegrated. “Oh” he said recoiling and moving on. They finally went along a bend when a Stalactite fell from the ceiling and almost impaled Bill. He gasped for breath and dodged in time. They then turned around and gaspsed, A eerie fog began to surround them and it looked like greenish blue water was at their feet. “That’s not acid is it?” Squirto asked. “Doesn’t feel like it” Dentface said reaching down and touching it, instantly it became a ghost that let out a wail of pain and then floated away and disappeared ” Ok That’s pretty creepy” Dent said eyes wide. They treaded through the water which was only knee deep, finally a brown structure appeared from the fog. It had masts and a bowsprit jutting out. “The Graveyard of Ships” Richard said ominously. The fog began to lift as he said those words and revealed many shipwrecks around them. “Wow there are so many” Bill said looking around in awe. Law looked from ship to ship till he found his “ There’s My beloved Cobra” Law said excitedly and ran to it. The ship wasn’t in perfect shape as it had a cracked mast and tattered sails. “Is it still able to hover?” Richard asked. Law climbed aboard but it rocked when he set foot upon it, “ Its balancing on a rock” Bill said from below. He and Dent were looking past it “ Oh yea and its also on a cliff” Squirto said. They looked over the edge but the water was not falling down into the chasm. “That’s even weirder” Dent said. Law took the wheel of the Cobra and turned it starboard. The ship titled with it and became upright. Squirto climbed aboard and took the wheel while Law was busy tying rope down. He turned the wheel too fast and sent it titling farther down over the chasm. The rest slid toward the railing and caught onto it before they fell down below. “SQUIRT!!!!” Law roared angrily. “Sorry?” Squirt said sheepishly but the ship began to slide off the rock and down into the abyss. Everyone screamed. The light began to fade and it only became darkness. “Is this what death feels like?” Dent said gasping for breath. “Well seeing how we both had died before Yea it pretty much is” Richard said rolling his eyes. Bill was panicking on the edge watching the ship plummet below into nothingness “Guys!!!!” he shouted calling out to them. Suddenly he noticed the ropes unraveling from the rocks and other ships He ran to grab them but was almost taken along with them. He Slammed his feet into the water and tried to find sturdy ground to hook on but he kept sliding faster and faster. “MOMMY!!!!” Squirto was screaming clutching the mast and crying. Law was busy trying to get to the wheel climbing over barrels and falling debris. He finally grabbed the wheel and turned it port. The ship stopped titling and became upright. Bill managed to find ground and was straining to hold the ropes. Law turned the wheel and also made the sails unfurl and rise up. The Cobra stopped falling and began to float upwards as if on a invisible gust of wind. Bill was losing footing until the ship hovered in front of him. He breathed a sigh of relief and climbed on board. “That was close guys” he said laughing out of breath. Law pointed the ship and it began to fly forward as Richard cut the ropes letting them and the few shipwrecks fall into the abyss disappearing from view. The Cobra sailed along invisible wind currents above the lava seas and dodging geysers, So now that we got some transportation where do we go now?” Squirto asked. “NOW, You go no further!” a deep voice said suddenly and a red fireball was shot at the main sail, The ship began to lose altitude and plummeted to the ground on a rocky surface breaking apart sending everyone sliding. A child’s voice rang out with laughter. The group looked around till they spied the source, On a cliff in front of them two hooded figures one small and one tall chuckling evily. Chapter 7: Revelations “Who are you supposed to be?” Dentface shouted at them. “Who we are is of no importance to you maggots” The smallest figure said with a child like impish voice. Bill’s eyes widened “You guys were in my dream” he said stepping forward. He began recalling his dream he had on his way to the Caribbean where three hooded figures appeared and told him some cryptic things like unraveling the fabrics of destiny” Bill told his comrades and the figures. “Ill ask again, Who or what are you?” Dent said growing impatient. The Tallest just turned to him and his eyes squinted in annoyance. “We are the Emperors of Mortem and we are burdened with a glorious mission” he said calmly but evilly at same time. “And what is this mission” Richard shouted glaring up at them “To awaken the Divine One” The smallest one said bursting out with impish laughter. Bill’s eyes grew wide with fear at that moment. “Who is the Divine Being?” Law asked sounding more calm then the rest. “Why should we tell you” the child one sneered. “Ill tell you why Mr. Daggerpaine” the tallest one said plainly. The child one just looked up in confusion. “There’s nothing to hide, They cant stop us anyway” He replied plainly. “When the universe was born there existed Light and Darkness, as you well know” he said looking right at Bill who just squinted in anger, ” The Dark Lord Teridax and the Light Being Celesta created a all-powerful being who could warp time and space itself, He used his abilities to create the mysterious dimension known to you as the Realm. ” The others just listened intently.” This being was of ultimate power but like all power it consumed him almost making him destroy the universe itself, had not The Dark and Light come together to seal him away in the very realm he created. ” The Tallest one said. “But before he was sealed away he sent out six heartstones and scattered them across the seven dimensions, for they were the only things that could resurrect him when the time was right. And it almost happened, Until the Dark Lord rebelled against Celesta creating his Society of Darkness to combat her Society of Light and the two forces began a full-scale war thrusting the universe out of balance.” Bill was just watching eyes widen as for some reason he was seeing a vision of everything the Emperor talked about. “Finally the war had subsided and both sides gave up a unofficial treaty if you would call it. “How do you know this?” Richard interrupted “I know it because I Did it” the Emperor said plainly with power in his voice. Everyone gasped. “I am the Dark Lord Teridax creator of darkness, or as you all know me as The Shadow Being” he said locking eyes with all of them at once. “You mean You..” Bill began. “Yes, You see I realized, The Divine One could be revived It just needed a push” he said sinisterly. ” So I struck down The Light Being in order to spike up the dormant war. I used your friends to do my bidding to further escalate it. And as I had hoped it all led to one thing: balance!!!” he said. The others were horrified “ then what about you little imp boy” Richard shouted to the small emperor. “Oh me?” he chuckled and then ripped off his hood. “Do You recognize me?” he said laughing. “You.. You are Trakadox!!!” Law shouted “You destroyed my ship!” Law shouted angrily. He laughed “Oh sorry about that it wasn’t intentional” he said sarcastically. Law drew his blade and shot a fire beam at him. He just sneered and blocked it with his sword. ”You fool you cant even touch me” Squirto stepped up and shouted Oh Ill touch more then that”. “Anyway” Teridax said a obvious hint of annoyance in his voice “As I was saying, Now that balance is achieved the conditions are right for the Divine One to be revived as is the prime directive of The Order of Mortem” He said. “Order of Mortem?” Bill asked and then noticed the symbol on his cloak “That six pointed star I keep seeing it everywhere” he said gasping for breath. “Yes that is the sign of all things coming to an end.” He replied sinisterly. “For we already have 5 of the 6 heartstones and we know where to get the seventh” Trakadox replied with a chuckle. “So You want to resurrect the divine being to do what exactly?” Squirto asked. “You see there is a seventh stone and with it we can corrupt the Divine Being into darkness” he said eagerly “The Stone of Mortem!” Trakadox shouted triumphantly. The group had heard enough and aimed their guns at the two Emperors hammering them with firepower. The Emperors stopped laughing and did acrobatic abilities dodging all the bullets. They then launched selves off the rock cropping heading east. “Come on Guys we cant let them get the last heartstone” Law said. Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed The Gang began to chase after The remaining 2 Emperors, but something held Bill back, looking past the smoking wreckage of the Victory Cobra, he saw a portal, that seemed to be calling to him. He began to walk toward it as almost in a trance. Rich shot some lightning at Teridax who dodged and spun around sending a shockwave at the group sending them back. Dent recovered and shot a bazooka at Trakadox, he smirked and caught the explosion, but didn’t see Rich leap over Law and deliver a lightning blast that struck him down. Teridax turned back and lifted Trakadox telekinetically and threw him ahead of him. Bill exited the portal to find himself on a rocky path in mid air. He looked around seeing nothing but darkness and lightning , below him was a vast void of nothing but dark fog. Looking where the path leads to, Bill saw a dark building with a huge spire that reached past the clouds above. “This is the Dark Realm” Bill said beginning to go forward toward the building. He opened the door and was eye widen. It was a huge library. “what is this place?” he said wandering looking around. A spirit appeared “This is the Library of Knowledge, stolen by The Shadow Being from another realm long ago” the spirit said. The Librarian spirit gestured to the whole room as it lit up “All Knowledge of the Universe exists here”. Bill was awestruck “I never heard of this before”. “No one does for it was almost 10,000 years ago that Shadow Being took it into his own world.” the librarian spirit said. “What is your name then Mrs. librarian?” Bill said. , the Knowledge Spirit” she said. “Do you have any information about the Order of Mortem?” Bill asked. Her eyes grew dark and wary but pointed to a corner of the library “You may find what your looking for there”. “Bill said thank you and went over to the corner. Trakadox finally regained himself as he saw Teridax fighting off the pirates, but getting pushed back. Trakadox roared and sent a force wave sending them all back. “I had it under control” Teridax glowered and began running away with Trakadox. “Ill take that as a thank you” Trakadox sneered. The pirates got back up and looked around seeing no trace of the Emperors. “well shit we lost them” Squirt said. “Guys wait” Law said. They turned to him “Where is Bill?” Bill looked around at different books and scrolls till he found one looking at its title “History of Universe” he opened first page showing a map of the universe, seeing the dimensions in form of a diamond with 4 inner ones and 4 outer ones. He turned the page and found a timeline and more pages till he found a dark winged form with red eyes towering above almost everything “The Divine Being….” Bill said reading the title. ”Long ago there existed a great being who created the universe and realm, he then created two lesser beings Celestia of Light and Teridax of Darkness. The Being then grew way too powerful and was forced to be locked away in a unknown location, but then the spirits of Light and Dark began to fight and the war began. ”He then looked at his chest seeing the six pointed star. “That symbol just wont freaking leave me alone” Bill shouted. He threw the book down accidentally knocking over some scrolls in which one opened revealing the map of the Universe. The book also flipped open to the symbol’s page. Bill glanced at it angrily but then something caught his attention. He leaned over it “That’s weird” he grabbed a piece of black charcoal from a lantern and started drawing lines across the map. He gasped and stumbled back, seeing the dimensions were lined up as the symbol of the Being. “It Cant Be….” he said picking up the book again, he saw six stones below “The Heartstones , there are six : stone of light , dark , purity , corruption, creation , and destruction. ”. But there is one more that is in middle of the symbol: Time. And if the universe map lines up right the final heartstone is on Earth!!!.” Bill exclaimed. “That is correct” a voice said behind him. The spirit librarian was there. “the Divine Being is imprisoned in the Earth!” she said. “the final heartstone then is the seal itself combined with the 6 hearstones releases the Being.” Bill said understanding. The spirit librarian nodded and pointed to a door “Go and precent the terrible one from resurrecting”. Bill nodded and went through the door.